fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bana Kasai
Bana Kasai (バーナー火災 Bānā Kasai, lit. Burner of Fire) was a warrior from Pergrande Kingdom who fought in the Great War Against Titans. He is most commonly known for founding the radical Helical Party, which disapproved of Queen Alexandra. He was instantly frozen by Kyropapa Tosho in the Battle of Stars. Unknown to the Pergrandean history books, Bana Kasai had romantic relations with Kyropapa. Appearance Personality Bana is a honest and straight forward guy, always saying what comes to his mind. He believes lying is dishonourable and that women should serve man. TBA History Bana was born in X604 on July 3. His parents left him at a orphanage where he grew up. In X616, around the age of 12, Bana got in trouble with the law which resulted in the king sending him and a group of juvenile boys off to a military training school. At the''' Pergrande Military Academy', Bana was trained to become a soldier. Since he was so brash, he was often bullied and picked on by the older kids. One summer afternoon, Bana had had enough and was about to fight the older kids. After getting a beat down, an older boy named Kryopapa Tosho stepped in and stopped Bana from getting hurt even more. This happened several times in the same year and eventually, the two became friends. X620, Bana was 16 when he finally graduated and joined the army with Kryopapa. His weapons of choice were two spears. The graduates of the academy threw a party and alcohol was not left out. Thinking himself to be an adult, Bana found out the hard way that he was a lightweight and came onto Kryopapa who was trying to help him out. After this night, the two began dating in secret. The next year, X621, the '''Great War Against Titans' broke out and Bana and Kryopapa were separated into different regiments. Kryopapa's squad was scattered around Pergrande, protecting it from bandits so most of the officials could focus on the war effort. From start to finish, Bana was in the war and his view changed dramatically. He learned that the battlefield was no place for a delicate woman, and certainly no place for a woman to rule. His hopes and dreams would help him to form the Heliacal Party. After the war, when Kryopapa came back, the two were extremely different from their younger selves, but their passion for each other was stronger than ever. Bana used this to his advantage and bombed the Pergrande Library. On his trusty horse, he galloped to the North-East of Pergrande where he hid out on a small uncharted island. Kryopapa, however, caught up to Bano and the two fought it out. Since both knew that only one could live for their ideals, Kryopapa used a powerful spell that encased both in ice. Bana was frozen in Kryopapa's arms. Relationships [[Kryopapa Tosho|'Kryopapa Tosho']] Despite the history books detailing these warriors as enemies, Bana and Kryopapa were both good friends, and even dating at some point in their lives. Since being split up over the seven years that the Great War Against Titans lasted, both point of views have been changed. Even with different outlooks on the situation, the fiery passion Kryo and Bana shared is one of the reasons Kryo used the magic he did. Queen Alexandra Lawe Because of his views, Bana has threatened and insulted the queen on many occasions. Their relationship was so horrible that the queen would have Bana arrested if she saw him. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Equipment Solstice: Solstice is the name of the set of spears that Bana Kasai used in battled. Weaknesses Trivia * Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Deceased Category:Greenvivillon Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:History